


slither on home to me

by sabinelagrande



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale doesn't know he's a scalie, Aziraphale is a Scalie (Good Omens), Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Marathon Sex, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Porn Watching, Snondage (Snake Bondage), Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Subspace, Thicc Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virginity Roleplay, but the rest of us do, captivity roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Aziraphale has some special interests, but conveniently enough...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 891
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Most Favs, The Snake Pit





	1. Chapter 1

The whole problem, to Aziraphale's mind, was that Crowley bought him a computer. Aziraphale didn't want one, especially this sleek number with its two monitors; it had to have its very own desk in the study, where they could have easily put two more bookshelves. He'd been getting along fine with the one in the shop that he'd never actually turned on since the week he bought it, but no, Crowley bought him a new one, and then acted so pleased with himself that Aziraphale had to pretend he liked it.

But worse, it turned out the internet was wonderful.

People posted these lovely stories and pictures of their lives with recipes at the bottom, not that Aziraphale cooked. There was so much music that he hadn't heard in ages; he even liked some of Crowley's bebop. He could even read long-out-of-print books that he'd been unable or too lazy to collect.

He'd found the pornography early on. He'd been fascinated for a few days, but it soon lost its luster. It said much about human sexuality, but most of it had already been said; humans had already had six thousand years to say it. Some of the softer stuff was nice, if predictable. It wasn't that he was such a blushing rose that the hard stuff offended him; it was just you never seemed to see anyone's faces until they were being covered in ejaculate. That was fine, but the mechanical nature of the rest of it was ultimately unfulfilling. 

Then Aziraphale got on the computer after a few glasses of wine and had a revelation.

He'd meant to be finding some music to play, but he got distracted. It occurred to him that he was thinking of this the wrong way. If there was music and text from bygone eras, there were also images. Aziraphale had curated a collection of, shall we say, indecorous art for his personal enjoyment, but he'd had some of it for centuries, could have traced its every line. Here he could probably find selections he'd only even heard of. So, he typed a few words into his search bar and hit enter.

"My goodness," he said softly.

"You get lost, angel?" Crowley said from the other room, and Aziraphale quickly closed the tab and put on whatever he'd been listening to last.

It was downhill from there. The thing that Aziraphale hadn't realized was that his favorite pieces, which admittedly had what could be called a supernatural bent, were crystallized representations of art at the time of their creation. They represented a static moment, but humans had _kept going_.

The art was all brand new, but the themes were very familiar. Rapacious demons were still en vogue, but humans had loved rapacious demons from the start. The victims were more varied now, of which Aziraphale approved; Aziraphale also loved a demon who could get quite rapacious when asked nicely, and it was just lovely to look at something a little more representative. 

Anthropomorphic animals were also all the rage. Aziraphale felt the mammals lacked something; he'd always preferred art of that type that depicted the moment of transformation, like some of the lovely carvings the Maya had done. He felt similarly about the birds, but given his history, perhaps it was just because they looked like angels with weird heads.

Then he got started in on the reptiles, and things started to spiral. He'd always liked representations of creatures mixing snake and human, and previously they'd been underutilized in Western art. Now they were just _everywhere._ A carefully worded search and he could have pages of the things to enjoy.

He liked the ones that were purely pornographic and those that were just appealing to look at. There was so much variation, so many styles, just lots and lots of it, more than Aziraphale could even look at, though he meant to try.

Crowley was presently out for the afternoon, so Aziraphale was just gorging on the stuff. Two big monitors meant he could pull up several images at once, spread in full color across the screens. He'd lasted maybe ten minutes before pulling out his cock, stroking himself as he examined them in detail.

It was too alluring, thinking of what it might feel like. It would be hot and cool at once, smooth skin giving way to slick scales. Then there was the matter of their strength, enough to restrain him easily. He just kept staring, his mouth falling open and his hand moving faster. They just looked so stunning, and if only he could reach into the monitor-

"I wonder if I could do that," Crowley said into his ear, and Aziraphale thrust up into his hand and came immediately. 

When Aziraphale caught his breath, he made himself look up, where Crowley was looking at him upside down.

"Hi," Crowley said. 

"I can explain," Aziraphale said, hurriedly stuffing himself back in his pants and turning around.

"Is the explanation that you get off on snake men?" Crowley said. He peered at the screen. "What's a yuan-ti?"

"It's a naga-like race from-" Aziraphale started. "What are you doing, interrupting me like this?"

"Oh no, you don't get to turn this back around on me," Crowley said. "Me walking in on you wanking is not the weird part. I've seen you do that loads of times."

"You could extend me the courtesy of ignoring this," Aziraphale reached over to turn the monitors off, but Crowley caught his wrist.

"You made me have a _very_ uncomfortable conversation about your physicality, so I don't feel guilty at all," Crowley said, looking unamused.

He did, actually. Aziraphale had been gaining weight since the End, a symptom of how he'd let himself sink into a gentle, comfortable hedonism that felt simply marvelous. It wasn't until he caught Crowley rubbing his face against his belly that it came out that thick angels were one of his favorite things, something Crowley felt was terribly offensive of him and Aziraphale didn't mind at all.

"I just find it aesthetically pleasing," Aziraphale said defensively.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "I find it questionable that you happen to find snake men-"

"Can we use a term other than 'snake men'?"

" _Naga_ aesthetically pleasing when your husband turns into a snake."

Aziraphale sighed. "Oh, don't make me say it."

"I really don't know what you're going to say," Crowley said.

"Crowley, you can turn into a snake," Aziraphale said, frustrated. "Where do you think I got the idea?"

Crowley looked surprised. "That is better than the other way around," he said, and Aziraphale's heart melted a little. He examined the screen again. "I've never been a naga before."

"Never?" Aziraphale said.

"It's not really my idiom," Crowley said.

"Could you?" Aziraphale said, trying to sound only mildly curious about the answer.

"Hmm," Crowley said. "I can be more than one kind of snake. If you just want a big tall snake with arms, that's nothing. If you want the one with the human half up top, I'll need to practice."

"Would you?" Aziraphale asked. "For me?"

"Sounds like a good time," Crowley said, and Aziraphale seriously considered getting hard again. "So what's the fantasy? Don't even open your mouth to say there's not a very specific fantasy that goes with it. I know what you're like."

"People speculate variously on the subject," Aziraphale said vaguely.

"Yeah, but which one do you get off on?" Crowley pressed. "I won't do it unless you tell me what you want. All you have to do is tell me and I'll give you anything."

"When the humans, um," Aziraphale said. "When they go valiantly to be sacrificed to the naga, but end up getting seduced instead."

Crowley paused. "That does seem specific."

"Honestly, it happens in these stories all the time," Aziraphale said.

"Is this an oviposition thing?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale frowned. "What on earth is an oviposition?"

"Strike that, then," Crowley said, and Aziraphale felt mildly comforted that Crowley's sexual knowledge was still weirder than his. "Give me a little time to do some practicing, and I'll see what I can come up with."

Aziraphale stood up, putting his arms around Crowley's neck and kissing him. "You are singular, my dear."

"Let's see how true that really is," Crowley said.

\--

Aziraphale stood in the garden of their weekend home; the whole thing was surrounded by a high wall, and Crowley had coerced ivy and flowering plants to trickle down it. It was preternaturally warm and verdant, which was nice, because Aziraphale was only sort of clothed, by his standards. He'd tried for appropriate but brief attire; he'd chosen a tunic that only came to mid-thigh, an innocent white edged with gold. There was nothing under it, but removing undergarments was time he could be spending getting ravished.

This had taken a while get ready for. Aziraphale spent a lot of time blushing while trying to explain what he wanted for the scene; he was trying to reveal one of his most closely guarded fantasies, after all. Something like "wouldn't it be nice if you took pictures" was nothing, but "I have thought about you like this for centuries" was extremely different. Crowley, on the other hand, had an entirely different set of problems. He was trying to make something out of nothing, and it had involved such missteps as making the wrong half into a snake and flopping around the bedroom while Aziraphale tried very hard not to laugh.

He'd laughed anyway. Crowley hadn't appreciated it.

But here they were, finally prepared for it, not that Aziraphale was sure he'd ever really be prepared for it. "Hello," he called. "I wish to present myself for sacrifice. I will be the tribute for your favor, oh great beast."

"That's not a very nice thing to call someone," Crowley said, slithering out of the shadows, and Aziraphale gasped, taking a step backwards. 

Crowley didn't look like Aziraphale expected. He made sense, now that Aziraphale saw him. Crowley was thin in his human form, so he was as a naga too, light and whippy instead of made of corded muscle. His lower half was longer than the typical version, stretching out long enough to coil several times underneath him. He was shirtless, and his skin shaded to scales at his abdomen, his red underbelly standing out sharply against the black of the rest of him. He hadn't covered his eyes, and they seemed to glow in the shadow cast by the garden wall.

He was _beautiful_.

"What a tasty little treat," Crowley said, moving sinuously towards him; he stood a good foot and a half taller than Aziraphale, even with his tail stretching out behind him. "Can't wait to get my fangs into you."

Aziraphale licked his lips without thinking about it. "I am ready, monster," he said, trying to remain in character and not sound quite so thirsty as he felt. "I will pay the price."

"Don't be like that," Crowley said, and Aziraphale almost smiled; Crowley was willing to roleplay, but he was terrible at trying to change his wording. "Your lot come in all stoic and brave and _boring_."

"And you devour us," Aziraphale said.

"Look, a snake's gotta eat, but that's not what I actually want to do to you," Crowley said. He slid past Aziraphale, his long tail making soft susurrations on the grass as he circled around behind him. "I have an offer for you, my tasty morsel."

"You do make it sound like you want to eat me when you say things like that," Aziraphale said.

"Force of habit," Crowley said. "But I'm offering you a one time deal, limited edition, supplies going fast, act now."

Aziraphale lifted his chin. "I suppose I have no choice but to listen."

"The whole sacrifice thing?" Crowley said. "Total drag. Completely over it. I'd rather keep to myself."

"But your favor-" Aziraphale protested.

"Has been made up this whole time," Crowley said, ending up in front of Aziraphale to look him in the face. "Look, I'm sorry I ate a few people-"

"Seven," Aziraphale said.

"Seven is a few," Crowley said dismissively. "I was just gonna eat you too, but you'd make a nice consort."

"Consort?" Aziraphale said, sounding surprised instead of agreeing immediately.

"Mmm, yes," Crowley said, the last syllable trailing off into a hiss. "Snakes like to eat, but we like other things better."

"That is outrageous," Aziraphale said. 

"A simple biological urge," Crowley said. "Surely you know all about that." Aziraphale didn't respond, and Crowley grinned. "Ooh, an actual virgin? I never get those."

"You just eat them anyway," Aziraphale pointed out.

"Fair," Crowley said, beginning to slowly circle Aziraphale again. "But I'm offering you a chance to stay here with me instead. You'll like it here. Got an enchanted spring, loads of soft moss, and all the snake man you can fuck."

"You, you want to do that to me?" Aziraphale said, in a small voice.

"Absolutely," Crowley said. He ran a claw gently across Aziraphale's back. "Look at those thick thighs and that round ass. You'll look amazing bouncing on my cock, and feel even better. I bet you're so tight I'd have to spend ages working you open."

"You have no right to speak to me like that," Aziraphale said.

"Aw, he's blushing," Crowley said, sounding more fond than mocking. "I know you want it. Just say so, and I'll give you all that and more." He leaned in and spoke into Aziraphale's ear. "Everything you could ever possibly need or want, it's yours if you give yourself to me."

"What will you do if I say no?" Aziraphale asked.

"Honestly?" Crowley said, crossing back across Aziraphale's field of vision, and it occurred to Aziraphale that Crowley was wrapping him up. "Send you back to the village and clear out. I'm a little fed up with you people. You could live in a shitty little town in the sticks for the rest of your life where shitty little people shun you because you faced down the naga and drove it out. Or," he said, drawing out the word, "you can stay here with me."

"And do what?" Aziraphale said.

Crowley laughed, low and knowing, in a way that made Aziraphale's knees weak. "Oh, what won't you do? I'll show you heights of depravity you didn't know existed. I'll fuck you morning, noon, and night, and even then you'll crave more. And believe me, I will give it to you."

"You really won't tell anybody?" Aziraphale said.

"Who am I gonna tell?" Crowley said. "Besides, if I go throwing around that I've got a nice little sex slave, everybody's gonna want one." He slid back in front of Aziraphale. "Stay with me, and those fucking small-minded, dim-witted hicks who never deserved you will never see you or me again."

"I suppose I must accept," Aziraphale said, trying not to sound like he was so achingly hard at the prospect that it felt like he must be dripping.

"Fantastic," Crowley said. Aziraphale gasped as he ripped through the front of Aziraphale's tunic with his claws, pulling the tatters off him and tossing them away. "You certainly won't be needing this anymore."

"But-" Aziraphale protested

"But nothing," Crowley said. "If I want to look at my prized possession, I will." He bent down, kissing Aziraphale sweetly, his fangs obvious in Aziraphale's mouth. "Don't worry so much. I won't hurt you. I'd much rather make you beg for more." He hoisted Aziraphale up, seating him on his coils, tightening around one leg and leaving the other one free. "Now spread your legs like a good boy, pet."

"I've never, nothing like this." Aziraphale shouldn't have liked to get deflowered as much as he did. This would not be the first time they played with it; something about it felt so good, like he was giving Crowley a piece of himself. It felt like pulling away a slice of his divinity, a feather out of his wing, but it was okay if Crowley kept it, when Crowley treated him so well.

"You touch yourself, right?" Crowley said, in a sweet, seductive voice. "I bet you even push your fingers in while you do it." Aziraphale nodded despite himself. "Then don't worry about it. I'm just gonna do it for you. That's all." Aziraphale wanted very, very badly to reach out for him, but it didn't quite fit with what they were going for. "You can touch me. It's alright."

Aziraphale finally indulged himself, putting his hands on Crowley's hips and feeling along where his skin met his scales; there was the slightest ridge there, and he ran his fingers along it, following it to Crowley's abdomen. The scales started just below where his belly button would have been, and they were so smooth, so sleek under Aziraphale's hands. It felt exactly how he'd hoped, entirely Crowley in two forms at once, and it was intoxicating.

"See, I'm not so bad," Crowley said. "You'll love it once you just let yourself enjoy it." He ran a claw over Aziraphale's cheekbone. "Tell me your name, sweetheart."

"Aziraphale," he panted.

"What a pretty name," Crowley said. "Asssiraphale."

Hearing Crowley hiss his name made Aziraphale want to come on the spot. "Do you have a name?" he managed to say anyway.

"You can call me Crowley," Crowley said, with that same fond look. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Aziraphale cried out as Crowley, with the most delicate touch imaginable, traced the back of his claw up Aziraphale's cock. "Now let me get a little more acquainted with this."

Aziraphale couldn't help but buck up into it when Crowley wrapped a hand around him. His hands were his own, even tipped with claws, and Aziraphale loved having them on him in any circumstance. His hand moved as surely as ever on Aziraphale's cock; Aziraphale would never get tired of Crowley taking care of him.

"Lean back," Crowley said. "I've got you. Just let me hold you."

Aziraphale let himself tilt backwards, only to find Crowley's tail behind him, thick enough to take his weight. He let himself relax into it, going boneless. Crowley brought the tip of his tail up, laying it across Aziraphale's throat like a collar, and Aziraphale bit his lip at the very thought of it.

"That's a gorgeous picture," Crowley said. "Ooh, I know."

Something cool and unyielding appeared around Aziraphale's neck. He brought his hand up to touch it; it was a torc of some kind, and Aziraphale just knew it had snake heads on it.

"Now you really look like you belong to me," Crowley said approvingly. "I think it's about time we take this to the next level." He lifted Aziraphale up by his waist. "Now, don't squirm. I'm just going to make things a bit more comfortable."

Crowley's scales made shushing noises as they moved against each other; they moved this way and that, and Aziraphale felt it as they wrapped around one of his legs and then the next, separate from one another. Aziraphale realized then why Crowley had made himself so long: he intended to bind Aziraphale with his entire body. Aziraphale hadn't even thought of that, but now he'd be thinking about it forever.

Crowley lowered him, and his body tightened around Aziraphale's, holding him securely from feet to knees. He was held at the same height as Crowley's torso, and Crowley kissed him hungrily; Aziraphale responded without hesitation, wanting him so badly he couldn't think.

When Crowley pulled away, his slit had already opened, leaving his cock emerging from it. It was still mostly human-looking, though an especially generous size. Aziraphale was still considering how he felt about anything more snakelike, and this wasn't the time to open that box. He probably would do it in the end, to be perfectly honest, but for now, this was more than enough.

"Spread those legs wider," Crowley said, and he didn't give Aziraphale a choice, his coils separating so that Aziraphale had to go with them. "It's time for me to make you mine."

"Will it fit?" Aziraphale said, lost in the fantasy of being the innocent.

"You'll take every inch and love every second," Crowley said. "Look at you. You were born for this." His words struck something in Aziraphale, a button that only Crowley seemed to know how to press; it felt captivating every time. "You're just going to relax and let me in. Don't think about it too hard. Just let me make you feel good."

"Be gentle with me," Aziraphale said, though both of them knew he didn't mean it.

"Exceedingly," Crowley said. "That's me, gentle as a lamb." He put his hands on Aziraphale's waist. "Put your hands on my shoulders, sweetheart. I'm going to do the rest."

Aziraphale did as instructed, and his fingers tightened immediately as he felt the head of Crowley's cock against his hole. Crowley lowered him slowly, and Aziraphale sighed in pleasure; with a thought everything was slick and hot. Crowley pushed in easily, because of course he did; Aziraphale loved it when Crowley took him.

"That's right," Crowley said. "Just take it. You know how much you want it."

Crowley undulated; there was no other word for it. He rolled his hips up into Aziraphale's, his coils spreading Aziraphale wider for him. Aziraphale could feel Crowley's scales against his thighs, the way they slid against him as Crowley rocked into him. There was no way to stop thinking about it, the inhuman thing that Crowley was, and Aziraphale wouldn't have wanted to anyway.

"Look at how good you're doing," Crowley said. "You're taking me like you were meant to do it." He snorted. "Bet you didn't know when you woke up you'd be the plaything of a monster."

"I don't think you're a monster," Aziraphale said, feeling a little drunk.

"Oh?" Crowley said. "Not afraid of the big scary snake man?"

"You're gorgeous," Aziraphale said.

Crowley missed his rhythm, taking a second to get it back. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Crowley moved faster, still serpentine in his movements but with more purpose. Aziraphale was relieved to see that he seemed to be getting something out of this too. He'd thought perhaps he was forcing Crowley into his fantasy, not that Crowley had ever objected to being Aziraphale's fantasy.

"It feels so good," Aziraphale said breathlessly. "I didn't know it would feel like this."

Crowley laughed, nuzzling his neck like he did when he had a snout. "I told you," he said. "Stick with me, kid. I'll make you feel so good you scream."

Aziraphale knew he could do it, and it seemed more and more likely. Crowley's coils were tightening around his legs, like Crowley was losing control, or maybe gaining it. Aziraphale wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, but it was alright. They were just going to do it all over again.

"I'm gonna come inside you, dear," Crowley said. "Mark you up absolutely everywhere."

"But that's-" Aziraphale gasped, unable to get any farther when he was so close, Crowley moving in him quick and steady and certain to make Aziraphale fall to pieces.

"I know it sounds a little, hmm," Crowley said, pretending to consider it. "Filthy? Overwhelming? But it's what I want, sweetheart. You'll like it if you just let me do it."

"O-okay," Aziraphale said. "I- please, I'm going to-"

"That's right," Crowley said, pulling Aziraphale down onto him again and again. "Come for me, just like you need."

Aziraphale really did need it, intensely so; he couldn't do much, but he did what he could, his body begging for more. Crowley gave it to him, and Aziraphale's back arched as it hit him, fingers clenched tight on Crowley's shoulders, Crowley holding him tight as he shook.

"Get ready," Crowley said through clenched teeth, like Aziraphale had the capacity to get ready for anything, and Aziraphale felt his release. There was far more of it than usual; Aziraphale felt it slipping out of him, running down Crowley's cock.

It was deeply filthy, but Aziraphale pulsed anyway.

Aziraphale just hung there for a moment; his arms gave out on him a little, his forearms hitting Crowley's shoulders, though he was still held securely around the legs. It left him face to face with Crowley, who kissed him gently, cupping a hand around the back of his neck for a moment before letting him go.

Crowley manhandled him without asking, and Aziraphale ended up cradled in his coils, feeling relaxed and taken but nowhere near spent. Crowley wasn't spent either; his cock was hard again, standing out from his slit. He'd cleaned himself up to Aziraphale's exacting standards, and Aziraphale wondered how soon he'd like to go again.

"Can I?" Aziraphale asked; Crowley's cock was quite close to him, in reach of his hand or his mouth if he wanted it.

"Go ahead," Crowley said. "It's okay if you're curious."

"Curious" wasn't the word, but it fit the scenario. Aziraphale stroked his fingers over it, getting a feel for it; Crowley had added some interesting ridges for the situation, and Aziraphale followed them with his fingertips. He really didn't know if Crowley had an especially enticing cock or if it was just that it was attached to Crowley, but the effect was the same.

"Do you like what you see?" Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded. "Why don't you go on and have a taste? Just a little one. Just to try."

Crowley took his cock in his hand and angled down, in easier reach of Aziraphale's mouth. Aziraphale licked underside of it, thinking of the first time he'd ever tasted Crowley; it hadn't been anything like this, a messy rush where Aziraphale had just gotten on his knees and swallowed him whole. Instead he followed the same ridges with his tongue, mapping him out, enjoying himself.

"What a good pet," Crowley said gently, carding his hand through Aziraphale's hair, and Aziraphale felt warm. "Suck on it for me, dear."

The angle was all wrong, but Aziraphale turned on his side to make it better, letting Crowley feed him the head of his cock. He shut his eyes, sucking gently, artlessly. He felt weightless like this; he could talk very learnedly about subspace when he wasn't in it, but not right now. All of this was working extremely well for him, and he was having trouble thinking about anything more profound.

Aziraphale just didn't think about anything for a while, letting Crowley slip deeper into his mouth. He moaned around him when he felt Crowley's hand grip his own cock, working it slowly. This was simply delightful, and Aziraphale made a noise of disappointment when Crowley pulled away.

"Just a minute, alright?" Crowley said. "I don't want to finish just yet."

"Can't you go again?" Aziraphale said.

"You insatiable little thing," Crowley said, grinning. "Yes, but I want to wait."

Aziraphale rolled over, looking up at him. "For what?"

"They tell me your type have gifts too," Crowley said.

"Oh?" Aziraphale said.

Crowley ran a hand up his thigh. "That I could have this-" He ran his knuckles up Aziraphale's cock. "Or I could have something different."

"Is that what you want?" Aziraphale asked.

"I want absolutely _everything_ ," Crowley said. "I might not eat you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to devour you."

"Hold on," Aziraphale said, trying to think through the cotton-wool in his head, and he let things shift around, move up, stretch out. His body was essentially plastic, and it did as he said.

"Ooh, look at that," Crowley said. His claw had retracted, and he rubbed Aziraphale's clit, making him gasp. "Think I'll have that too." His finger dipped between Aziraphale's folds, where Aziraphale was already wet. "I suppose you're going to tell me no one's ever fucked you here, either."

"Never," Aziraphale mumbled. It was unimportant that Crowley had fucked his cunt as recently as last week; Aziraphale had lost his grip in exactly the way he'd wanted to, where he couldn't undo the fantasy, keep the reality straight in his head.

"I don't think you have the first idea how hot that is," Crowley said, and Aziraphale turned away. "Think you're too old to be a virgin? Somebody made you feel bad about it?" Crowley put a claw under his chin and firmly turned his head back. "You were made for _me_. Nobody else has had you, and nobody else can ever have you again. You wanted to be a tribute? You were. They don't know the sacrifice they made giving something as delicious as you away." Crowley wrapped his tail around him and hoisted him into the air. "Now up."

"Don't hurt me," Aziraphale said.

"The only way you're going to hurt is because you've come so many times you can't handle it," Crowley said, but his voice was softer than his words suggested. "You can trust me, darling. I'll always take care of you. You're safe with me."

"Crowley," Aziraphale sighed.

Crowley tightened and shifted, so that Aziraphale was facing the wall of the garden. "When I say, you're going to put your feet down and stand on me, alright?" he said, putting his hands on Aziraphale's waist. "Don't worry, I can take it."

"Alright," Aziraphale said, letting Crowley move him.

"Now," Crowley said, and Aziraphale put his feet down, Crowley's scales cool underneath them, like dipping his toes into a pond. Crowley tipped him forward, his body winding around Aziraphale's ankles. "Hands on the wall."

Aziraphale felt cold for a moment, and then Crowley was on him, wrapping an arm protectively around his chest. From here, Aziraphale could really feel him, skin and scales both, sliding against him. "Such a pretty thing," he said, playing with Aziraphale's clit until Aziraphale was pressing back, wanting more. "I'm going to have every part of you, and you're going to love it. You'll be mine forever, and you'll always want everything I have to give you."

Aziraphale groaned, letting his head fall back against Crowley's shoulder. Crowley didn't warn him when he started to press inside, but Aziraphale wanted it so much that it seemed unnecessary. He stretched Aziraphale so good like this, a different sensation than having him in his ass, though both of them were just marvelous.

"That's it," Crowley said. "Fuck, you're amazing. I got so lucky with you."

"Crowley, please," Aziraphale said, though he had no idea what he was asking for.

"I wonder if it would take if I bred you," Crowley said, and Aziraphale gasped sharply. "Don't see why it wouldn't. We could have little nagas of our own. Maybe they'd even be naga shapeshifters. Terrorize the whole neighborhood." Crowley must have felt how Aziraphale tensed, because he kissed his shoulder. "I'm only picking at you, dear. I'm going to enjoy this body for ages before I have to share it."

Crowley did seem determined to enjoy Aziraphale's body as much as he liked. He slid in deep, fucking Aziraphale in long, slow slides; it felt less urgent this time, less frenzied. The position made it feel easier, less strain on Aziraphale's body. Crowley just kept moving in and out, over and over again, dropping kisses all over Aziraphale's shoulders.

"Do you want me?" Crowley asked, putting his hand on Aziraphale's stomach, running his hand over the curve of it like he liked to do. "It's okay, sweetheart. Just admit what you want."

"Yes," Aziraphale gasped. "Oh, yes, Crowley, desperately, I want you to make me yours, I want you to have me, I can't handle it-"

"Now that was what I wanted to hear," Crowley said. Aziraphale hadn't gotten rid of his cock, simply because he didn't need to, and Crowley stroked it steadily. "I knew you'd like it. You're going to stay here with me, aren't you?"

Crowley pushed in hard, knocking the breath out of Aziraphale. "Yes," he said. "Let me be your consort, please, I'll be so good for you."

"I know you will, pet," Crowley said. He pulled Aziraphale against him, kissing Aziraphale's neck. "I want to hear you come for me."

Aziraphale gasped. Crowley fucked him faster, harder, and Aziraphale cried out, getting closer and closer and closer; it didn't take anything else, just Crowley fucking into him, and he came apart in Crowley's arms. Crowley only lasted moments longer, and it felt like he flooded Aziraphale, even wetter than the first time, leaving him a mess.

Aziraphale sagged, but Crowley caught him easily. He twisted his body, turning Aziraphale around and laying him out in his coils. Aziraphale could feel Crowley's come starting to drip down his thighs, mixed with his own wetness.

"Let me get that for you," Crowley said, and he attacked Aziraphale with his mouth.

It had occurred to them, in planning for this, that if they didn't want to stop the scene, they didn't have to. It was their garden, they didn't have bodily needs, and they had no pressing engagements. If they wanted to play naga and consort for the next week and a half, they could.

They didn't actually make it a week and a half, but it was a genuine marathon. Aziraphale lost track of how many ways Crowley took him, how many times he called Crowley's name or moaned around his cock, how many promises Crowley made to give him a life beyond imagining. Sometimes they just stopped and talked; Crowley conjured up plates of food and fed Aziraphale little bites, all while playing with him and tell him any number of wonderful, thoroughly scandalous things.

Aziraphale was on his hands and knees when he realized he couldn't continue; Crowley was about to mount him _again_ , and suddenly his body shut down on him. The spirit was willing, but the flesh was, by this point, very weak, and the flesh won out.

"Stop," Aziraphale said. "Crowley, we have to stop."

Sometimes they played around with no meaning yes, but that wasn't part of this scene. "Yeah, angel?" Crowley said, stroking his back.

"I can't go on," Aziraphale slurred. "It's too much."

Crowley turned him gently, the plants on the ground rising up into a soft mass to rest on. "Just lay here, okay? I'll clean you up."

Aziraphale nodded, and he did feel better when Crowley waved a hand over him. There were just so many _fluids_ ; he hadn't minded it while it was happening, but now it felt like his whole lower half was awash. It was a relief to feel the lot of it disappear, especially where it had dried and started to itch.

Crowley handed him a bottle of water, and Aziraphale drank it messily, suddenly dying of thirst. He handed the bottle back to Crowley, and he just lay there for a long while, breathing deeply and trying to regain any sense of equilibrium. Crowley couldn't lay down with him easily, so he rubbed Aziraphale's feet and hands, one at a time, trying to get out any stiffness he might have.

Aziraphale finally sat up; he was sort of surprised to find that Crowley was still towering over him, a mass of black scales. "Are you going to-" Aziraphale said.

Crowley looked down at himself. "Oh, right," he said. "Just a sec."

Crowley's whole form contracted, his coils going out from under him, and he made a noise of surprise as he landed gracelessly on the ground.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale said, rushing over and helping him up.

"Fuck," Crowley said, getting unsteadily to his feet and putting his hand on his back, hunched over.

"Oh no," Aziraphale said. "Oh, no, my dear, I've hurt you, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright, angel, leave it," Crowley said, but he did straighten up when Aziraphale healed him.

"You will tell me what went wrong this instant," Aziraphale said sternly.

Crowley looked like he wanted to lie, but he sighed. "My back's fucking killing me."

"Oh, I just knew it wasn't healthy," Aziraphale said, drooping. "I never should have made you hold a form like that for so long."

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. "My back hurts because we fucked eight times," he said.

They had passed eight quite some time ago, but Aziraphale didn't say that. "I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention to your needs."

Crowley kissed his forehead. "Draw me a bath and pour me a glass of scotch, and all is forgiven."

"That can be arranged," Aziraphale said, leading him inside.

Crowley fell asleep in the bathtub and had to be hoisted out by Aziraphale, but that was alright. He looked so peaceful laying in their bed, hissing gently as his chest rose and fell. Aziraphale curled up next to him, a hand resting on his stomach.

He kept the torc, which did indeed look like a serpent. It looked lovely on their dresser.

\--

It was getting less weird to see Aziraphale at the computer. He really didn't use it all that much, still preferring his books, but Crowley wasn't surprised to find him in front of it. All he had up at this particular moment was his email account, which he was going through disinterestedly.

"You have a lot of emails," Crowley said, putting his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders.

"Most of it is unsolicited advertisements," Aziraphale said. "I don't know how they find me."

Crowley looked the subject lines curiously, because he knew Aziraphale didn't care. "What is this one about a commission?"

"I have always been a patron of the arts," Aziraphale said.

"Uh huh," Crowley said skeptically.

"And there are so many artists online these days, and the rates are so favorable," Aziraphale said. He opened a different tab. "Look at this. This person only charges forty pounds for fully colored art."

"So you've commissioned them?" Crowley said, not bringing up the fact that it was most definitely furry art; that was probably how Aziraphale had found them.

Crowley didn't know if Aziraphale knew he was a scalie, but he was going to let Aziraphale take that journey on his own.

"Oh yes," Aziraphale said happily. "I was very fortunate to be first in the queue."

"Huh," Crowley said. He paused. "You're going to give them two hundred pounds, aren't you."

"Just because some people undervalue art doesn't mean I have to," Aziraphale sniffed.

"I didn't say you shouldn't," Crowley said. They'd long since agreed that worrying about money was for mortals; as long as they didn't destabilize any economies on accident, it was fine. It clicked suddenly for Crowley. "Angel, you're not possibly."

"Possibly what?" Aziraphale said.

"Possibly going to commission a bunch of art of a certain naga of your acquaintance," Crowley said.

Aziraphale looked at him. "Don't be ridiculous," he said, turning back to the computer. "Of course I am."

Crowley couldn't tell if he was complimented, offended, or both. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I have needs, Crowley," Aziraphale said disapprovingly. "If I want you on two legs I can have my fill at a moment's notice. I can't just have you shapeshifting all the time to suit me."

"You're not wrong, but you don't have to be so businesslike about it," Crowley grumbled.

Aziraphale stopped, turning around and standing up. "Oh dear, forgive me," he said, putting his arms around Crowley. "I'm being cruel. It's just that you're so beautiful. I'd plaster the whole house in art of you if you'd let me."

"I wouldn't, but that's sweet," Crowley said. "A little creepy, but sweet." He sighed. "Fine. If you need _inspiration_ when I'm not around, I suppose it can't hurt."

"About that," Aziraphale said, stepping a little closer. "You see, I'm feeling a bit inspired right now-"

"I can see that," Crowley said. "C'mon and I'll give you a little three-legged action."

"Where's the third-" Aziraphale made a noise of disgust. "Really, Crowley?"

"Yep," Crowley said shamelessly. "Right this way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done with the willful collaboration of pearwaldorf, but at this point, that's not a surprise.

_Somewhere, on Discord..._

**geck-oh-no** : okay who all has gotten a bunch of weirdly specific requests for scalie art lately  
**freelance herpetologist** : omg you too???  
**Not A Scalie** : THE NAGA GUY  
**Not A Scalie** : I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE  
**yr snek fren** : wtf?  
**geck-oh-no** : there's this guy who's been hitting like every artist who does naga art  
**yr snek fren** : like a pervert?  
**geck-oh-no** : no  
**geck-oh-no** : I mean yeah anybody who likes snake porn that much is a pervert  
**geck-oh-no** : but he's super polite and gives MASSIVE tips, his requests are just like, WAY too detailed  
**geck-oh-no** : same eyes, same scales, same markings, same claws, same color hair  
**Not A Scalie** : he sent me like three sentences about collar bones the first time  
**freelance herpetologist** : he sent me reference art and it was a Renaissance painting??  
**freelance herpetologist** : but then he gave me triple what I asked for  
**geck-oh-no** : I want to think it's a scam but like, what's a scam about a guy who pays (extra) on time and doesn't hit on artists, he's gonna jerk to it but we all knew that  
**yr snek fren** : fuck, wish I could get in on that  
**Not A Scalie** : why don't you?  
**yr snek fren** : I'm not gonna email some rando and ask him if he wants naga porn  
**Not A Scalie** : yeah no you should  
**Not A Scalie** : he solicits commissions  
**yr snek fren** : ??????  
**freelance herpetologist** : fortune favors the brave my dude, hit him with a gallery link and you've got a 99% chance, your shit is great  
**geck-oh-no** : so we're just… okay with the naga guy?  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : I think we should probably like watch him? In case he turns out to be a milkshake duck?  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : but I am tentatively okay with the naga guy  
**Not A Scalie** : same  
**freelance herpetologist** : seems legit tbh

\--

 **yr snek fren** : so like  
**yr snek fren** : starting to get a little concerned the naga guy is a gallery owner??  
**Not A Scalie** : yeah I didn't want to be full of myself or anything but that's like a LOT of naga commissions  
**Not A Scalie** : he did ask me for something w no dicks the other day, said it was to hang in his study  
**geck-oh-no** : he has naga art in his study?  
**geck-oh-no** : wtf am I saying of course he does  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : guys I'm in London, I can just go to his shipping address  
**yr snek fren** : !!!!!!  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : it's not a residence, it's a shop, so I wouldn't be just barging into his house  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : I could just go see what's there  
**Not A Scalie** : do it for all of us  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : what do I say??  
**freelance herpetologist** : well don't fuckin say "I'm from the internet and I know about your snake dick habit"  
**yr snek fren** : yeah def don't lead with that  
**geck-oh-no** : just go and see what's there, and if he's selling art let us know  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : fuck, fine, I can go next week  
**freelance herpetologist** : gonna be in suspense until then ngl

\--

 **Brit-ish Wyrm** : I'm back  
**Not A Scalie** : omg what happened  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : it's not a gallery, it's a bookshop  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : like used books, old stuff. but definitely no snake porn  
**freelance herpetologist** : almost disappointed tbh  
**geck-oh-no** : who was there??  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : an older guy, maybe in his forties? he was wearing this Victoriana outfit. seemed pretty normal tho. gave me a nice acid-free bookmark when I said I was an artist  
**yr snek fren** : omg you didn't  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : I didn't offer him snake dicks, it just came up  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : idk he didn't look like a scalie to me  
**Not A Scalie** : wtf is yr idea of what a scalie looks like  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : …  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : that's a very good question  
**geck-oh-no** : you can tell the regular furries from the suits  
**yr snek fren** : #notallfurries  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : but um  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : I know who the naga is  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : the top part  
**Not A Scalie** : …  
**yr snek fren** : holy shit!!!!!!  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : yeah the naga is his husband  
**freelance herpetologist** : WHAT THE FUCK  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : he came in while I was there  
**yr snek fren** : jesus what a plot twist  
**geck-oh-no** : Is it wrong that I find that sweet?  
**Not A Scalie** : he paid my rent last month, I'll draw him a hundred fucking pictures of his snusband  
**Not A Scalie** : (snake husband)

\--

 **yr snek fren** : so I did something really shitty but it turned out okay  
**yr snek fren** : I answered an email from the naga guy when I was a lil high  
**yr snek fren** : and I might have asked him if he wanted to just send me photos of his husband for reference  
**Not A Scalie** : you fucking didn't  
**geck-oh-no** : what the fuck  
**freelance herpetologist** : dick move my guy  
**yr snek fren** : I felt like such an asshole when I woke up  
**yr snek fren** : but guys he hit me back with like ten pics, incl with yellow contacts, and his husband's insta account  
**freelance herpetologist** : AMAZING  
**Brit-ish Wyrm** : beautiful, astounding, 10/10  
**Not A Scalie** : you stand in your truth, naga guy  
**geck-oh-no** : the naga guy is our fucking patron saint  
**yr snek fren** : long live naga guy and naga husband  
**freelance herpetologist** : amen to that  
**geck-oh-no** : ...like i wasn't gonna say it but his husband does make a really hot naga  
**yr snek friend** : full same  
**Not A Scalie** : well, that goes without saying 🐍


End file.
